british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
SUDO-Q
SUDO-Q was a quiz show that combined Sudoku puzzles with general knowledge questions. Gameplay Three teams of two contestants (three in the first series) (referred to by the colours red, blue, and green) competed in this show. Frontgame This was played in three rounds. Round 1 This round was based on general knowledge questions and a 4×4 Sudoku grid. Teams were shown the grid, with four numbers already placed. Then a square would be highlighted and the teams locked in what number should go in that square. The fastest team to lock in the right number scored one point and the right to answer a general knowledge question for another point, and the right to verbally place a number in another highlighted square for one more point, for a maximum of three points. The round ended when the entire grid was completed or if there was one square left (not enough to play one more subround). In the first series, the team winning the first square got two questions and potentially two squares, thus a possible 5 points. Round 2 This round was focused on eliminating one of the three teams. Another 4×4 grid was revealed with four numbers placed in advance, and once again teams would lock in what number should go in the highlighted square. Again the fastest team whom locked in the right number scored one point and the right answer to answer a general knowledge question for another point; this time, however, a correct answer also gave the team the right to nominate members of the opposing teams in a sudden death showdown in which the fastest player with the correct number scored one point and remained in the game, while the other player was eliminated from the game. The first team to lose both players was eliminated from the show, regardless of their score to that point. First Series Rules In the first series, when there were three teams of three contestants, winning the square allowed the team to nominate a member of another team, then to attempt a general knowledge question to eliminate that player; an incorrect answer under these conditions cost the answering team a player, selected by the player they had nominated. Again, the first team to be completely eliminated was eliminated. Round 3: Speed Sudoku In this round, two players (one on each team) had 45 seconds each to solve squares on a 6×6 grid, while alternating turns. No general knowledge questions were played this round. Correct numbers were worth two points, but incorrect numbers deducted one point. When one player ran out of time, the other player was given the rest of their time to finish as much of the grid as possible. The round ended when time expired for both players or when the grid was completed. The team with the most points at the end of this round won the game. If a team had one player left coming out of the previous round, the person left standing could either buy back the eliminated player with 10 seconds of his/her Speed Sudoku time deducted (making it 35 seconds), or reject his/her partner for the rest of the show & keep the full 45 seconds. In the first series, each team had 60 seconds, and all teams still in the game were completely reunited after the end of the previous round. No points were deducted for incorrect solves. Endgame The final round gave the winning team three minutes to solve another 6×6 grid for money. Host Holmes asked a series of questions in which correct answers earned an attempt to place a number in a highlighted square. An incorrect answer kept them on that square, while a correct or an incorrect number went to another square. If both partners were in the game after the final round, each one took 90 seconds of the time; otherwise, the solo player took the entire three minutes. There were a total of 18 squares to be solved. Each correctly placed number was worth £50, with £50 more for a completed row, column, and/or 3×2 region, and a £200 bonus for completing the entire grid, for a grand prize of £2,000. First Series Rules In the first series, each of the three team members would take 60 seconds. The individual squares were worth £25 each, and the completion bonus was £150, for a possible total of £1,500. Also in the first series, the best-performing teams in the final, determined by the number of squares solved, were given the opportunity to participate in a grand final. From series 2 onward, the winning team would stay on to play during the next show, but if a team wins 5 shows in a row, they were declared undefeated champions (winning a £500 bonus) and three new teams would play the next day. YouTube Link Scott and Ian's Appearance *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:BBC Shows Category:2005 premieres Category:2005 endings Category:2006 premieres Category:2007 endings